Solve for $r$, $- \dfrac{r + 8}{r + 6} = 3$
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $r + 6$ $ -(r + 8) = 3(r + 6) $ $-r - 8 = 3r + 18$ $-8 = 4r + 18$ $-26 = 4r$ $4r = -26$ $r = -\dfrac{26}{4}$ Simplify. $r = -\dfrac{13}{2}$